The officer
by Gayos
Summary: Ciel is the newbie that joined the police force, while the others seemed to be awed at how beautiful he looks, Ciel is struggling to keep his fuckboy attitude when he comes to one man -Sebastian Michaelis PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS :D
1. The encounter

Ciel has not been able to take his eyes off the officer, yes, the officer, the dark haired officer, the fucking womaniser, who has probably messed with every woman in the neighbourhood. This started since he decided to work in the police force.

This wasn't really Ciel's ideal job, but he had to go with it since this is all his grades could get him to, but now it is, since a hot new officer joined, and also happened to be in charge of the newbies.

Ciel , still not completely open to the fact that he is gay, could not make up the courage to tell Sebastian, although Ciel has caught Sebastian staring eagerly several times , he is just not so sure about whether it is just one of Sebastian fuckboy habits...

"Hey you over there, stop daydreaming," a familiar, sexy deep voice woke Ciel from his thoughts.

Ciel gulped

The irritated look on Sebastian's face make him unsettled.

Rule number one: do not get a boner on the first week of work.

Rule number two: never, ever look directly into Sebastian Michaelis's eyes.

"Do you ever get any of your work done? Look, I know it is the first week of your job and you might find things you are unfamiliar with, but this is not school, we have to get things done here, productivity matters."

CIEL'S POV

Wow, that certainly is one hell of a first impression, now I am just an employee who always daydream. " I...I actually' I began to stutter, God dammit, why do I even stutter, it's not like I am talking to my crush or something.

"Ciel, you know what, let's have dinner tonight and talk about your shitass attitude at work and maybe you will actually learn how to get things done."

Wait... Is this a date? No u idiot, he is your superior and he is going to scold you for daydreaming.

Ciel, a 23 year old lad, with deep blue eyes that can suck anyone into them, you might even find yourself lost in them, silky blue hair, and a look that is always so is quite small for a 23 year old person, but you might be breath taken by his beauty, his elegance. He has drawn many boys to him, only to find out none of them can truly satisfy him, both emotionally and sexually. He talks to all people with a soothing and graceful tone. All, but one- Sebastian Michaelis.

He loses he composure in front of him, and the reason is simple, it's those cat like devil eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis might be the sexiest creature on Earth you will ever find. Smooth black hair, tall figure, the sound that his boots click when he walks will drive you crazy, he has the elegance of a cat. And his smirk when he is amused will make you fall for him.

CIEL'S POV

What should I wear tonight... ugh I need to stop why am I so nervous, it is not like I have never had dinner with someone, the way I act in front of him makes me a total virgin, which, I am COMPLETELY the opposite. I have liked other guys before, but I have never felt this way, it's not like I like Sebastian at all...right?

"Um hi Sebastian."

" first thing, you do not call me Sebastian, I am your superior, you shall refer me as Mr. Michaelis."

"Sorry Mr. Michaelis" I whimpered

His lips quirked up into a smirk, is he mocking me?

" Oh well, since all the formalities are done, let's be seated."

You call THAT formal, you just mocked me asshat, how I wish I could just say this out loud. I have never felt more nervous than now in my entire life.

"Ciel," I jolted at the. Sudden mention of my name. " come over here and help me put on my napkin" Ugh, what are you, three? I would have rejected if only, OF ONLY this son of a bitch isn't so attractive.

I stood up, went over to him, my heart thumped harder with each step I take "come on, Ciel Phantomhive, don't act like a twelve year old virgin that sees boobs for the first time."

As I approached him, I stopped dead. In tracks, is he wearing...cologne?

Oh my god

I felt the rush of heat flowing to my cheeks, I suppressed them in vain.

"Mr Phantomhive, if I am correct, are you...blushing?" Chuckled Sebastian.

The last thing I need right now is ring mocked by Sebastian, THE Sebastian Michaelis, the one hell of an attractive asshole.

"Well, well,well, " chuckled Sebastian as he grabbed my collar and pulled me closer, "too close" I think. The smell of cologne is too thick, images in front of me are turning hazy as Sebastian whispered," you look good tonight," his breath hot against my ear.

I nearly collapsed, no wait, am I aroused? Oh shit , holy. Crap, am I hard?

Ciel nearly fell into Sebastian's arms as he lost balance, Sebastian grabbed him by the arm and said" I only asked you to help me with the napkin, is it that hard?" Both of them knew very well what that "hard" meant.

"Sorry, Se-, um Mr. Michaelis, um I wasn't feeling too good." Spluttered Ciel.

"Oh really?" Said Sebastian doubtfully, Ciel is lying for sure. "Ok then, since you are the newbie in this force, I won't be too harsh on you, and the whole napkin thing was just a joke," sneering at the way Ciel's jaw drop. Ciel, fidgeted in his seat very uncomfortably since there is an issue within his pants, he really had to take care of it.

"Mr. Michaelis, I really need to go to the bathroom."

"You may be excused, Ciel"

Ciel let out a long suppressed sigh once he was in the bathroom, "God dammit," he cursed. He locked the bathroom door, and began to think of their encounter,"shit," he is already rock hard, he slides his hand up and down of his length, thinking of Sebastian's deep voice as waves of pleasure surge through him. " he let out a heated gasp as he felt that he is close to the verge of bursting, when a deep, sexy voice said, "Ciel, are you in there?" Followed by the clicking of boots as he walks towards th stall Ciel is in, " you need help in there?", the voice chuckled


	2. The tempting officer

YO guys thank you for reading the crap I wrote, in this chapter you will get to know the first sexual encounter between Ciel and Sebastian. I will have more comments at the end of the chapter.

What could be worse than being caught by your superior while you're jerking off?

Well is being caught by the officer you're obsessed with and is the sexiest creature in the universe.

" Oh shit, I'm fucked" "Um..Mr Michaelis, my stomach hurts, so I need a moment to handle it."

" OH I get it, you're on your period," Ciel is very sure that Sebastian said this with a sneer, and he would like to wipe it off with a fist.

Just when Ciel thought that Sebastian is going to leave him alone, Sebastian said, " well, it must have hurt a lot, considering the moans and gasps coming from you.

CIEL's POV

Holy shit he knew, " I am going to bust through the door if you don't come out in ten seconds."

I panicked, if I go out now, my huge erection is going to show, but if I stayed inside, it is impossible to come in ten seconds, it's not like he could break down the door, right?

" three...two...one..." I was right, he couldn't bust in through the door, he used he inhumane strength to swing himself up over the door like a fucking chimpanzee, and cornered me like a predator has found its prey.

" well well well... Look what we've got here". I am so glad that I have. Already put on my pants, but it still couldn't hide the fact that there is tightness in my pants.

" look who is the boy during puberty that couldn't control himself,"

" get out, you bastard !" I screamed in vain, partly because of my aching erection. Mostly because I don't want anyone else to hear us.

" look who is the bastard who escapes from a meeting with his superior to jerk off, fine then, taking your condition into consideration, I shall leave you, I will put this meeting to an end, and I will expect to see you at work tomorrow."

My erection is now throbbing

" well, I will leave you to take care of yourself," looking at my erection, he smirked, and he flicked the tip of my cock with his finger.

Impossible

I clasped my hand on my mouth as I felt the warmth rolling down my thighs, I bit my my hand to prevent myself from screaming. Sebastian chucked and left.

I just came by ONE touch

How could that be possible

I decided that today will be the day that end my own humiliation, I shall say farewell to the submissive Ciel, as I am going to fuck up Sebastian's dignity.

Ciel slammed a whole pile of documents on Sebastian's desk, failing to mask his startle, said" looks like the meeting last night did pay off, now please explain your sudden change of attitude to me."

" look what we've got here, a startled little Sebastian shocked by the sudden change of demeanour of an employee, I believe that there is a thing called limits, sir. The way you intruded my privacy last night was unforgettable." Ciel pauses " and unacceptable," he deliberately purred on the last word. " Considering that you sneaked off during our meeting and do such dirty things, "or were you so desperate to take a good look at the new employee, you pervert," Ciel cut him off.

" it's time for me to have my sweet revenge."

Ciel slides over the desk and landed on the floor, "so smooth," thought Sebastian, Ciel straddled on to Sebastian's lap and sat there.

"You know very well that I could call the security right?" Chuckled Sebastian .

" and I know very well that you won't call the security, a man himself that could swing himself over a 2 metre high door like a fucking chimpanzee does not need the security." Said Ciel with a triumphant smile.

Ciel is now hard as he could feel friction between his hips and Sebastian's.

All of a suddenness than lifted Ciel up and placed him on the desk, spread Ciel's legs and whispered into his ear with a low, sexy voice that no one could possible refrain from.

"You are going to pay for turning me into a mess."

A shiver was sent down Ciel's spine as he listened to these hot words, Sebastian's hips are now shoved against him, and Ciel is sure that he isn't the only one getting hard.

If it isn't of the situation that they are in now, Ciel would have squealed like a little girl finding out that Sebastian is getting hard.

Before Ciel could say anything, he was shoved out off the office and the door was slammed shut in front of him.

"Rude," he said to himself as his mind lingered about what Sebastian might do in his office to take care of his throbbing cock.

"God, fuck." As thick spurts of semen come out as he gives his cock one last pump, still fantasising the idea of Sebastian jerking off.

He went back to his desk and he did not see Sebastian for the rest of the day.

Alois Trancy, a cute little blonde with clear blue eyes that is always there to annoy the fuck out of Ciel, " IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY CIEL, AND WE SHOULD GO CELEBRATE," " shut your face Alois, it is not a big deal." " what do u mean it is not a big deal, we should go get our asses drunk, hey why don't we go to the sex convention tonight?"

" a sex convention huh," Ciel's lips curved into a smirk at the thought of this," seems like an adventurous idea."

So looks like Ciel and Alois went to the sex convention, check out the next chapter and see who they meet in the sex convention that makes them so surprised :D


End file.
